SpideyPool is Frozen
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: A oneshot in which Deadpool asks Spidey to help hide bodies, but the arachnid isn't feeling up to it. Can they pull each other out of their slumps? Can they learn to be together, to find some common ground? Some fluff, slash, minor crack, use of a song, a little dark. It's a single chapter, so summaries are a bit hard to do. Sorry.


**Hello all! This is my first oneshot, and it's yaoi, so if you don't approve of the heavenly couple that is Spider Man and Deadpool, the you can kiss my A, and leave. This is purely my own idea, and if someone else has already thought of and written anything like it, I am not trying to copy you! Please, no flames. If you don't like, the just Let it Go. (Lol, Let It Go! Me funny girl, harharhar!) I don't own the song, or the characters. Just the plot. And, just a funfact, without my rambling and authors notes, this piece is exactly 2,222 words. I just thought that was funny.  
><strong>

**WARNING: This does get dark near the end. And I'm sorry if there are any misspellings, but my "N" key is being a bitch, and refuses to work. So, without further adieu, enjoy!**

Peter lay on his couch, staring up at the ceiling of his apartment. There hadn't been much activity as of late. Nothing unexpected popped up. There were no crimes that week, nothing too noticeable anyways, just the usual. He had his part time job working out now. Yeah, he'd still deliver Spider Man photos to the news firm when he could, but when there was a lack of activity, he needed something to fall back on to help pay for college.

He could make some easy money if he accepted the offers from the scourge of the hero league, but as much... fun... as it was to be around Deadpool... Well, he was a good kid.

He smacked his forehead, his mind once again wandering to the bat-shit-crazy devil man who kept pestering him, day after day. He kept remembering the first time they met, when Peter was oblivious to the criminal aspect of this charming man. The attraction was immediate, which he had since heard was a special talent of Deadpools. He fell head over heals into a pool of blood, most literally, in fact.

Sometimes, the arachnid would wonder about the black-eyed mercenary: where he was (most likely somewhere far away in a blood-splattered mansion), what he was thinking (probably something absolutely ridiculous), what he was doing (killing, killing, killing...), if he was coming back soon.

The dark haired youth shook his head, lifting his hand to shoot a web onto the ceiling, watching the silk contract and expand as he moved his hand different ways.

Eeeeeyup... Just gonna be one of those days.

Just then, he felt something. It became stronger as his heartbeat intensified. Only one thing could make his blood boil and his headache come on like this. The pounding started in his head before it started on the door.

"HEEEEYY! Web Head! Spidey?" Deadpools coarse voice rang through the wooden door. Peter groaned inaudibly. What came next, no oe could have been prepared for.

"Spidey?" _ Tap, tap, taptap, tap!_

"Will you help me hide a body?"

_*...What? _Peter cocked a brow,a little disturbed.

"Come on, we can't delay!"

_*Is he singing?_

"No one can see him on the floor. Get him out the door, before he can decay!"

_*Kinda sounds like that song from that stupid Disney movie._

Deadpool huffed, throwing his back against the door and sliding down until he was sitting against the wood. "I thought you were my buddy!"

_*Since when...?_

"We won't get caught!" His voice turned persuasive. "Just help me and don't ask why."

_*What the hell..._

"But will you help me hide the body?" There was a pause, and some shifting. "It doesn't have to be in one piece!"

His voice was suddenly coming from the keyhole below the knob, successfully freaking out the young adult. Peter glared at the door, a little worried.

"Go away, Deadpool!"

**THELINEOFDEATHMEOW**

Outside the house, the masked mercenary sighed, dejected. He was tempted to go in anyways and drag the object of his desires to the shitty apartment where he was currently shacked up and fuck him like there was no tomorrow. Instead, he let his hand drag down the door. There was always next time.

"Okay, bye."

* * *

><p>The next week, Peter had felt eyes on him at every turn. Every major crime, of which there had been a huge influx, had seemed far too easy to complete. All of his classes, he had been plagued by a splitting headache making it all but impossible to focus. Walking home, he knew someone was following him. They would duck around corners whenever he looked back. It was unnerving.<p>

After one particularly hard day, Peter flopped down, exhausted and exasperated onto his couch. He hadn't even bothered to change out of his suit. He peeled off his mask and stared with tired blue eyes at the old web o the ceiling. ...He needed to clean that up soon.

"Another time." He mumbled to himself. He started to drift off slowly, when suddenly, the headache came, piercing at his brain, sharper and more infuriating than ever before.

"Spidey?" _ Tap, tap, taptap, tap!_

"Won't you help me hide a body?"

_*Oh, god. Not this again._

"This one's been knocked out since last fall."

_*Wait, how long!?_

"I think his company is overdue. It's about time we threw his body down the well!"

"Just stay out there, Deadpool."

"It get's a little lonely,"

_*I'll bet._

"digging up all these graves out in the night by myself."

_*Good luck with that..._

"Uhg! I'm already running out of room in the caves!"

**THELINEOFDEATHMEOW**

Deadpool was close to tears now. He hadn't been able to eat or sleep since his first rejection. Right now, he would give anything just to hold the younger man in his arms, to have him speak loving words, maybe some hateful curses, with a blush on his pale cheeks.

It hadn't started right away. His fascination with the young man was a relatively recent thing, maybe six months ago. When they first met, it was simple. Help him, fuck him, and leave him hating the merc for the rest of his life. But Peter wasn't so stupid. He saw the evil, and he left. Deadpool was the one who had the obsession. Every chance he got, he would tag along with Spider Man and his team, put them all in danger just to see what he could do, or to hear him beg for help. But the spider boy always found a way around it. He was clever, albeit very emotional. And he was stubborn. This is what initially drew Deadpool in. The rest built up from that, and eventually, Wade discovered Peter, the men under the masks. Peter discovered Wade, the startling, disturbing truth behind the charming, devilish facade.

There was a monster. But there was good. Peter could recognize that. No one else did. It wasn't about reputation, or dominance any more. This was personal. Peter could see past the ass hole on the outside, and see the insanity and loneliness on the inside. Only now, there was a new insanity: a crazy obsession with the silent youth behind the door.

The one response from the younger hero had given him some hope. At the very least, he acknowledged the mercenaries existence. But he could have said something nicer, maybe something like... 'I love you Deadpool! I'll hide bodies with you any day!'

When there was no further response, he figured Peter must be sleeping. Wade had been watching him all day, so he knew it had been rather stressful. He turned, heartbroken, and left without his love once again.

"There's always next time."

* * *

><p>He swore he would never, ever come to this point. No matter what came against him, no matter what people did to him, no matter what he felt, he would ever let himself fall so far. But he was alone, and afraid, and no one would cut him any slack. Not the criminals who made life hard for him at night, not his professors who seemed not to understand the concept of mercy, not even his best friend, Harry, who refused to even talk to him any more. The Green Goblin had been especially relentless, time after time using the boys emotions as targets for his mental cannon.<p>

This time, Peter was the one close to tears. It had been a month since he had last seen hide or hair of Deadpool, and he'd have to say, it was pretty miserable. He couldn't go a single hour without thinking about how he was getting along, hiding bodies and whatnot. Naturally, he ignored the feelings that would make his heart skip beats and double-jump, passing them off for anxiety, easily fixed by the new medication his psychiatrist prescribed him.

The hero had lost his part time job. He had slept in, been late for class, then fallen asleep in front of the bus stop. His wallet had been snatched, his car keys were missing, and he had a wicked headache, again. He ever made it to the hotel where he worked, and the manager had refused any excuses, firing him on the spot, in front of all of the other employees. He had never been so humiliated in his life. And he had to say, sitting on that brown couch in the living room, jobless, lonely, self-hating, and depressed as he was, that knife on the coffee table... that knife looked pretty inviting.

He had gotten the web-designed pocket knife from his grandfather on his 10th birthday. Only for cutting tape and rope, the old man had said. He had never said what_ not_ to cut with it though.

Peter's fingers inched towards the blade, but were stopped by a sudden noise from the door. He looked over, feeling the headache, now a migraine, coming back.

_Tap, Tap, Tap. _"Peter? Please, I know you're in there."

It was shocking to hear Deadpools voice so faint, so desperate. Though he tried to hide it with a sort of creepy facade, the use of Peters name, something he had never done before, gave him away. The boy stared at the door, a mix of emotions welling up inside him.

"You've been avoiding me, I know."

While that was true... well, it was true. Peter had been avoiding Deadpool, for sanity's sake. Just being around the taller man made Peter want to go insane.

"They say, be strong. And I have tried to hide bodies without you. Just let it go."

Who was "they" Peter wondered. Perhaps the other personalities inside his friend. But, since when was Deadpool a friend?

"I killed that ass-hole goblin. It's just you and me. What are you gonna do?"

He was still singing... Over a month of the same old song. He probably wrote them in his free time, finding ways to mess with Peter and annoy the shit out of him. So, the Green Goblin was dead? He knew he shouldn't, but Peter felt an odd surge of joy at this news. He suddenly found himself at the door, a hand placed above the knob, as if still deciding weather or not to open it. He hadn't even realized he moved. The next time Deadpool spoke, the voice was a little farther away. He was sitting on the steps, Peter was sure. Sitting, waiting. He wouldn't leave again.

"Will you help me hide his body?"

It was almost instantaneous. The knob turned and Peter pushed open the door, still dressed i his skintight spandex, mask in hand. Deadpool looked around at him, shocked behind hid red and black mask. There was a moment of mutual silence and shock. Neither party knew what to do next. Blue eyes stared into black, both as confused and disbelieving as the other. Peter, finally able to move, stepped out further, closing the door behind him. He cleared his throat awkwardly, looking anywhere but the mercenary. Deadpool rose to meet him, his height superior to Peters, even standing on the step below him.

"Sure. Why not?" Peter said slowly.

At first, Deadpool didn't register that anything had come out of those beautiful, full lips. Then, his words began to sink in, and Deadpool suddenly felt rejuvenated, a newer, fresh energy flowing through his immortal veins. It took some time, effort, and lots of bodies(***1**), but Peter was finally, finally his. Well, he'd have to work on the relationship thing, but they were finally here, alone, going to hide a body. It felt amazing.

"Great!" Deadpool grabbed the boys hand and pulled him along down the steps. He laughed at the arachnids slightly befuddled expression, then stopped halfway down, causing Peter to run into him full speed.

"Hey Spidey..."

"Can't you call me Peter?"

They met eyes again. Deadpool took a step forward and brought the youth closer to him in a tight, almost suffocating embrace.

"Sure thing Pete."

Peter growled slightly, but gave in, allowing the show of affection. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt rather comfortable like this.

"Wanna come live with me? We can be partners! It'll be so cool, just you ad me, and the bodies, and the beer!" His grip didn't loosen up at all. Peter was sure he would die from the lack of oxygen.

"S-sure Deadpool. I'll hide bodies with you any day." he gasped.

That did it. That sealed it, right freaking there. Deadpool ripped of his mask, exposing his scarred, once handsome face, and kissed Peter full on the mouth. To say the boy was stunned would be a great understatement. He was absolutely floored. His eyes widened to mortified blue orbs and the blush on his face deepened to match the red of Deadpools suit. They broke away after a minute, gasping for air. Deadpool grinned, and for a moment, Wade could be seen in the eyes that were brown, not black.

"C'mon Pete! Let's go hide bodies!"

The pair ran off into the night. Or rather, one ran while the other was dragged.

"By the way, you want your keys and you're wallet back?"

**(*1) Okay, if you understood that reference, tell me in the reviews, include where it's from, and I will dedicate a entire chapter about SpideyPool to you, doing whatever you want with it. But NO SMUT!**

**If you enjoyed, or want more, please review with suggestions. I was up all night, focusing on this one thing for you people, so you'd better be grateful. Meow!**


End file.
